morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Micah Varian
Micah Varian is a character from Septimo. Most people know him as a kind, easy going person with a knack for getting people to laugh. Originally from Ancient Meridia, Micah spent nearly his entire life traveling, learning new things, and simply experiencing everything life had in store for him. He values all life, and has vowed to always try almost everything at least once. Micah found his way aboard the ship simply out of a boredom. He'd needed something to do, and found the ship docked, where he then ended up requesting to be a part of the crew. Since then, he's done his best to help out and meet new people. Personality Micah appears to be a very caring and selfless person, often brushing aside his own problems to help others with theirs. That hasn't always been the case, though. When he was young, his family lived in a much more dangerous world, and they had to move around a lot. He was taught to look out for himself and his family, which meant stealing, and doing whatever it took to survive. Eventually, his parents were taken from him, and he became a very cold person. Micah did many bad things in the past, and most definitely was not a good person. Part of that is why he is so kind now, as if he is trying to make up for all of the bad that he did with a little bit of good. Still, he has a lot to make up for, which is why he tries his hardest to be the best person he can. When you first meet them When meeting strangers, Micah is incredibly friendly and pleasant. He does his absolute best not to judge a person upon first meeting them. Often enough times, his first appearance when meeting a new person is as an animal of sorts. To others they like/dislike Micah is incredibly protective and caring towards others. He's passionate about what it is he believes in, even if it means everyone else is against him. He does try to please others as best as he can, granted he knows that there is a limit. While he tries his best to be trusting of other people, Micah has trouble letting certain people in. Even with those he doesn't like, Micah always remains pleasant, and knows exactly how to remain civil. Beliefs Perhaps at a time, Micah might have worshiped a certain god. As he is now, there isn't one specific one, though he isn't exactly against any religions either. Hobbies There isn't much Micah hasn't tried to to in his life. He enjoys cooking, reading, most forms of music, etc. There's a long list of things that he likes to do, far too long to state every one. 'Likes/Dislikes' Having traveled nearly the entire world, and tried many things, there is not a lot Micah doesn't like. He tries his best to give everything a chance. Despite being incredibly skilled at it, Micah doesn't enjoy killing. 'Vulnerability/Fears' Micah fears that he could become the monster that he used to be, making it sometimes hard to make certain decisions. 'Pain threshold' If there were a scale to measure a person's pain threshold, Micah would be incredibly high on it. He can handle incredible amounts of pain, having once been tortured for a year straight. 'Secrets' Although he doesn't religiously keep it, Micah tries not to let other people know about his past. Having been a cold-hearted killer, something like that isn't exactly a conversation starter. Appearance Physique Micah stands at 6'3", he is of average weight, with a lithe build. There isn't much of any fat on his body, as it consists mostly of muscle. In actuality, he's quite the specimen, every muscle in his body defined. He has dark black hair, and the pink eyes that define a member of his race. Both of his ears are pierced, as well as having a tattoo on his neck, and two others on his forearms. He has a well defined jaw, with just the right amount of scruff to be attractive. Attire Mostly, Micah wears whatever clothing is comfortable to him. This can vary depending on his mood, or his location. This means it is somewhat difficult to describe his exact style. Voice Micah's voice is low and rich, and he is a master at manipulating it. Words tend to roll smoothly off his tongue, leaving him with an incredibly charming voice. Medical History Although he has no history of any specific illnesses, he received a wound from a Phyrexian which nearly killed him from infection. Combat Although he might not appear to be, Micah is an incredibly skilled fighter. Having spent a large part of his life as an assassin, he is well practiced in the ways of killing. He's skilled in using most forms of weaponry, be it melee or ranged. While he can use them all quite masterfully, he is most adept at using short blades and bows/crossbows. Due to him being a shapeshifter as well, Micah can change certain parts of his body to better help him in a fight, such as claws, teeth, etc. Weapons While he is skilled in using most weapons, Micah only carries with him two daggers, each one a foot in length. He's a master at using them, which he also happened to have stolen from a very dangerous man many years ago. Magic Micah is a pyromancer, and a fairly powerful one at that. He's had many, many years to further master his abilities. While he still has a ways to go, he is quite formidable when he uses his magic. 'Other Skills' Micah has years worth of experiences that have gifted him with many different skills. A few of them are cooking, cleaning, singing, playing quite a few musical instruments, and even dancing, though he'll never admit to it. Knowledge/Education He is a very well educated man, though he didn't receive the proper schooling most people did. Micah is mostly self taught, but having traveled a large part of the world he has learned many different things. He can read and write quite well, as well as having a basic understanding of most cultures and races. He has done his best to know everything he can about the world and the people in it. He speaks many languages, though he wouldn't say that he is fluent in all of them. He does possess a basic understanding of most of them, though. 'Languages' Ashian-ish, Svensk, Finish, Oryzian, Albanish, Regazya'n-ish, etc. 'Roleplay Setting' While he mostly stays on the ship, Micah is willing to travel wherever. 'Job/Position' Micah is a guard, seeing as when it comes to his abilities, he's most skilled in combat. 'Living area' He just has a regular bunk, with mostly books cluttered around it and his daggers which are tucked underneath the mattress. 'Inventory' Micah has a simple bag of most of his belongings, most of which consist of things he hasn't used in a long time. This includes his daggers, as well as most of his clothes and former attire. Biography Background For most of his childhood, Micah traveled with his parents, moving from one place to another in search of a safe place to stay. For years, it worked, until it stopped. When he was thirteen, both of his parents were killed. This left him to fend for himself, something he quickly learned how to do in fear of meeting the same fate as his parents. In order to survive, Micah had taken to stealing, mostly pick-pocketing and stealing food. The older he got, though, the greedier and angrier he got. Eventually, this lead to him doing worse things, training to become a killer. It took a long time, but by the time he was a young adult he was a practiced assassin. For years, and years, he took contracts and killed just for cash. He was a selfish, greedy, monster. He didn't care about other people, only doing everything he could to ensure his survival. One day, though, things started to change. Eventually, he came to realize just how terrible he'd become. Micah came to realize the families that he'd torn apart, the parents he'd taken from children just like his parents had been taken from him. So, he turned a new leaf. Micah vowed to be the best person he could. 'First Appearance' The ship had been docked when Micha first joined, he'd been bored and was wanting something new to do.So he decided he'd give being part of a crew a try. Excerpt Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Meta-information Micah is a character created by Cymedr for Septimo. He's lived a long life, and has lot to make up for. 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.